April Showers
by stEEvz3314
Summary: Logan Hayes and Lulu Spencer get trapped inside Kelly's while a strom brews outside and are left to face their problems.
1. Chapter 1

**April Showers**

**Part One**

_"Looks like its going to be a rough one out there tonight, ladies and gentlemen. With strong winds and rain rolling in, it'd be a good idea to stay put for the night."_

Lulu flipped the radio off and continued cleaning the counter. The TV and radio stations had been talking about this storm for a week now and by the looks of it outside, it wasn't going to disappoint. It had been raining on and off all day, which in turn caused it to be a very slow day at Kelly's. Now, it had been raining for about twenty minutes straight and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

"Great, just great." Lulu Spencer muttered to herself. She didn't know what made her agree to cover Kelly's all day, but now she was really regretting it. Not only had she been on her feet for close to twelve hours, but the storm had been keeping people away, and if the day moved that slow that only meant that the night would be moving even slower. All she wanted to do right now was close up, head home and crawl into her nice warm bed.

Lulu looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening. Lady luck was definitely not on her side today. Putting on, what she assumed, was the fakest smile possible she greeted the one and only Logan Hayes. "Logan. What can I get for you?"

-----

"Just some coffee." He said as he took a seat at the counter. _Great_, he thought. This was just his luck. After a long ass day of being Anthony Zacchara's little lap boy, he had to run into the one person that he didn't want to see. All he'd wanted was a nice warm cup of coffee and a place to sit for a while; he took his chances by going to Kelly's. He should of figured she'd be there, after all he'd never been that good at gambling.

It had been exactly two months to the day that he and Lulu had officially broken up. If you wanted to call it that. He knew that before that day her mind had already been made up, she'd chosen the wanna-be mobster boy over him. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't picked Logan, it was the fact that Johnny was a dangerous man, and despite how badly she'd hurt him, he still cared for her safety. From the beginning he'd had his hunch about Johnny, but he'd never actually had proof – until recently. He'd uncovered some incriminating evidence that pointed to Johnny and his sister, Claudia, being behind young Michael Corinthos' shooting.

Lulu set an empty coffee cup down in front of him and poured him some coffee. He watched as steam rose up from the cup and almost surrounded Lulu's face. He'd always been amazed by her simple beauty, but today she looked all the better. Her hair was lazily pulled back into a ponytail and to him in looked like she had no trace of make up on. She wore those jeans that he loved – the ones that clung to her in the right places.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ Logan. He thought to himself. _Just finish this cup of coffee and you'll be on your way._

Well, not if Mother Nature had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Lulu couldn't stand awkward silences, particularly this one, so in an attempt to erase it she turned the radio on, just in time to hear another wonderful weather report.

_Ladies and gents the storm is starting to settle in and I would recommend that you all settle in wherever you're at, because it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. _

Lulu glanced up and looked out the window and grimaced, sure enough the outside world didn't look all that inviting at the moment. It literally looked as if a sheet of rain had been placed right outside the window and although she couldn't see it, she could hear the few chairs and tables located outside being moved around. She wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, which meant that Logan wouldn't be leaving either.

She watched as Logan finished the last of his coffee and threw a five down on the counter. Just before he reached the door she hesitantly called out to him. "Logan, you can't go out there."

"And where else would you propose I go?" He asked once he'd turned around and was facing her.

"Just… just stay here until the storm lets up."

"You sure Johnny-boy would be okay with that?"

"Logan. . ." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said taking a seat at one the tables and pulling out his cell phone. "Fuck." He said before he angrily put the cell phone back into his pocket. "I can't get any reception. Can I use the landline?"

"Sure." She said motioning to it. She watched as he walked over to the phone and picked it up, placing it to his ear.

"Shit." He said as he, yet again, angrily placed the phone back into its cradle. "No dial tone. Could this get any worse."

Just as lady luck would have it, the moment that Logan muttered those words the lights in the entire place went out.

"Fuck." Logan yelled out in the darkness.

"Well, you know what they say: be careful what you wish for." She said to no one in particular.

"Shut up, Lulu. Do you know if Mike has any candles or flashlights around here?"

-----

_God truly does hate me_, Logan thought as he lit the last of the candles that Mike had in the back. It had been an hour since the power had went out, and by the looks of it, this was the way it was going to be all night. _Hates me, hates me, hates me._

It wasn't bad enough that he was stranded with Lulu Spencer, the one and only girl he'd ever fully fallen in love with, but now Kelly's was only lit by candlelight. The candlelight in turn only made Lulu look more beautiful, he was pretty sure that he was falling back in love with her – not that he'd every truly fallen out of love with her. Yep, God hated him alright.

----

Lulu stared out the window, she'd always loved thunderstorms. Since she was young they'd always given her a calming feeling, she wasn't sure why, but they did.

She turned her head to see Logan lighting the last of the candles that she'd given him. She still had feelings for him, there was no doubting that, but right now she was sure that it was more physical than emotional – at least that's what she'd hoped. She let out a deep sigh, knowing full well that this was going to be a very, very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"Logan," Lulu said. Logan looked over to where she was sitting, perched up on the window still, her face illuminated by candlelight. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He casually asked, while secretly hoping for, what he felt, was a long overdue apology.

"You getting stuck here tonight." That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for everything. For how she treated him, for not believing in him, for almost killing him, for choosing Johnny over him.

"You can't control the weather Lulu. There's nothing you could have done about tonight." He said, his hostile tone returning.

A few moments passed before Logan asked, "Does he make you happy?"

The question startled her, but she should have known that her relationship with Johnny was bound to come up eventually. "Yeah, he does." She said.

Through the candlelight she saw him nod his head, almost as if he'd just been defeated. And to her that hurt more than anything in the world.

"Just be careful with him, Lulu."

Nearly everyone had told her that, but she just thought they were being protective of her, but when Logan said it, there was something about the tone of his voice that made her want to know what exactly he knew that she didn't.

"I will be."

-----

It was over. She was happy, and there was nothing he was going to do to jeopardize her happiness, even if that meant that she was happy with Johnny. He just wished that she knew how dangerous he really was. That was another fight for another day, though.

"So . . . how are you?" He heard. He looked up and met Lulu's glowing eyes.

"Lulu, you don't have to make small talk."

She didn't say anything in return, instead she just simply got up and walked to the back room. She was gone for about ten minutes before she emerged holding her iPod and an iPod dock.

"You do realize that's not going to work?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Any why not?" She asked as she set it down on the counter.

"Well, Lu, in case you haven't noticed the electricity is out." He said motioning around the room with his hands.

"Ah, well see, that's the beauty of batteries." She said with a smirk as music began to fill Kelly's.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"So, why did you start working for Anthony?" She questioned.

"I needed a job."

"I don't believe you." She said looking him dead in the eye.

She knew him too well, he thought. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I just can't picture you being Anthony Zaccarha's bodyguard."

"Oh, and what could you picture me doing?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Being a doctor. I've always pictured you doing something in the medical field. Maybe even an EMT."

"Yeah? Well you're not that far off. When I was in high school I originally wanted to go to med-school and become a doctor – more specifically a pediatrician, but then I joined the army and you know the rest from there."

"Then why don't you Logan? You've got the rest of your life ahead of you."

"It's not that easy, Lu."

He was the only one to call her that. She remembered Johnny calling her that once, but she'd told him flat out that her name was Lulu, not 'Lu'. "Why not?"

"It just isn't, alright?"

Picking up the tone in his voice, she had to ask, "Logan, are you in trouble?"

"No." He said, a little to quickly.

"Logan, you can talk to me-"

"No, I can't Lulu. Just drop it, please."

Fine, she thought. She wasn't going to argue this anymore.

-----

"Can I ask you a question, Lu?"

"Go for it."

"What's so great about Johnny."

She let out a deep breath. "Logan, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I'm just asking as a friend, nothing more."

She looked at him, debating whether she should share what attracted her to Johnny. "I don't know, Logan. We just have a good time whenever we're together. He makes life thrilling and dangerous."

"Dangerous? Lulu, what has he done? Has he hurt you?"

"No! Why would you think-" Ever so slowly she started to put the pieces together, "Logan, do you know something I should?"

He didn't want to tell her, he wanted her to find out on her own, but he couldn't help it. She'd asked and he couldn't lie to her now. "Lulu, how innocent do you think Johnny is in Michael Corinthos' shooting?"

"You're kidding me right? He had nothing to do with that and I swear if you're trying to frame him for something he didn't do. . ."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why Logan? What evidence have you managed to come up with that the PCPD couldn't?"

"Lulu, I know for a fact that Johnny and his sister hired a gunman to take out Sonny, but the bullet ricochaed off of a pole and hit Michael."

"Whatever Logan." Lulu said trying to brush it off, but she couldn't help but be affected by what he'd just told her. It was what he said, but it was the urgency in his voice for her to believe him that she couldn't ignore.

For the second time that night, he told her the same exact thing, "Just be careful, Lu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

"Oh, I love this song." Lulu said as a new song began to spill out of the speakers and she began to sway with the music.

_Light's spilling on you  
You look like an angel  
A siren, I'm drawn to  
Words spinning  
How could I ever begin to be with you?_

Logan stared at her for a moment. God he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to just be near her. "Dance with me." He said as he held out his hand to her. He watched her as she contemplated, "And don't tell me you don't know how, because if memory serves me correctly I taught you how to waltz in this very spot." He said as he moved closer to the counter, closer to the stool that Lulu was sitting in.

_But there's something about you now  
And I don't think I'll ever figure it out  
But I'm drawn  
And there's something about you now_

"Logan, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Oh, come on Lu. It's just you and me here and we've got some time to waste. So, dance with me." He said as he still held his hand out to her. Hesitantly she extended her own and placed it into his awaiting one.

He helped her rise from her stool and he slowly pulled her towards himself. He wrapped one arm around her waist as she wrapped one around his neck. Their other two hands were intertwined and pulled close between their two bodies. It amazed them both at how well their bodies still fit together, almost as if they were the missing piece of the other.

_That makes everything beautiful  
If I only believe  
Something is happening_

With the candlelight and the occasional lighting strike as the only source of light around, they began to sway to the music, the beautiful, beautiful music.

Lulu looked Logan in the eyes and began to wonder how she'd ever come to doubt this man that now held her. She slowly laid her head on his chest, hearing his beating heart, while he in turn rested his head on top of hers breathing in the scents of her.

_It's cold on the street  
The lamplight upon me  
I spent the night wandering  
I don't know why  
A feeling I can't take  
Inside I'm another broken heartache_

The sound of his beating heart put a calming effect over her, relaxing her. She began to wonder how'd they'd gotten to this place in their relationship, how did everything manage to get so messed up? Once upon a time she had thought that Logan was thee one, but time had managed to prove her wrong. Then came Johnny.

She didn't know what to make of it all. She knew that she felt things for Johnny, but deep inside she knew she still felt things for Logan as well. The one thing Logan had that Johnny didn't was that she actually felt safe when she was wrapped in his arms. With Johnny, she never got that reassured feeling of safety, but with Logan it was always there.

_But there's something about you now  
I don't think I'll ever figure it out  
But I'm drawn  
There's something about you now  
That makes everything beautiful  
If I only believe  
Something is happening_

This was all he wanted and it was all he ever wanted. The two of them seemingly frozen for a moment in time, just swaying to the sound of the music and wrapped in each other's arms. He only wished that this is the way that it could be from now on, but he knew that once the song ended and once this storm had passed, he and Lulu would go on leading their lives – separate from each other. And that killed him on the inside.

_Light's spilling on you  
You look like an angel  
A siren, I'm drawn to_

She knew that she was just getting caught up in the moment and that this would have never of happened under any other circumstances, but still she didn't want it to end. Part of her knew it should, that she should just stop now, but the other part of her wanted this to never end. She knew that once this night was over her and Logan would go their separate ways and maybe, just maybe a ways down the road they'd find their way back to each other. Right now though, she knew, and she assumed that he knew as well, that was exactly what they don't need at the moment.

_But there's something about you now  
And I don' t think I'll ever figure it out  
But I'm drawn  
And there's something about you now  
That makes everything beautiful  
If I only believe  
Something is happening  
Is happening_

The last few notes of the music played as Logan and Lulu pulled apart. Lulu looked Logan directly in the eye, and he looked back with a fierceness she'd never seen before. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, only for a moment. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd gone forward and she found herself wanting more, but by the time she'd opened her eyes he wasn't in front of her anymore. In fact he wasn't anywhere in Kelly's. It was then that she realized that the sun was rising and that the storm had passed.

-----

He hadn't wanted to leave that abruptly, but he knew that if he didn't get out of there he'd have done something that he knew both he and Lulu would have come to regret. He saw an opening and took it. After all the storm had cleared and the sun was rising – it was God's way of telling him it was time to go, to let go.

He truly believed that they'd find their way back to each other – one way or another. And that was the only thing he was holding on too. Besides, as some say: We'll always have Paris, he and Lulu will always have Kelly's.

----

_As the saying goes_, Lulu thought to herself, _We'll always have Paris_. "Except, we'll always have Kelly's." She whispered out loud.

And with a smile on her face, and the night before replaying over and over in her head, she began to pick up the mess that now was Kelly's.


End file.
